


Fighting Words

by Midna127



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Found Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midna127/pseuds/Midna127
Summary: I had to write a poem for English, and I think it's good enough to put on here.





	Fighting Words

Hey, great work.

Ice those knuckles,

Take down the next circuit.

 

Quick feet!

Work 'em!

Left, right! Left, right!

Come on! Hit it! Faster!

Mix 'em up.

 

You fight like a lion!

Lead with your fists,

Not with your face!

Mix 'em up.

 

Your career's on the line.

You really sure? Three losses,

And you called it quits?

 

Alright then.

Let's come on top, kid.

It's time to put

Your place in history.


End file.
